The Romance of Demigods
by Chubupenguin
Summary: This is going to be a very long story about realtionships of the demigods of the camps.


Hello everyone, it's been awhile since I last posted a story. But, after reading the Heroes of Olympus series I have been inspired to write this. I plan for this to be a very long story, along with ships such as Percabeth, Jiper, and others. I appreciate you reading my story, and appreciate all reviews.

Leo probably should have expected this. Oh yeah, build a 10-meter robot, test it outside in the camp, should be great. Until it runs ramped in camp half blood. He had just hurdled over yet another toppled tree (he was going to get killed by the nymphs if not the campers first) and came to a clearing to see the robot hobbling its way over to the cabins. Campers spilled out with bewildered looks on their faces and many ran as fast as possible to get to the armory. Leo probably should have done that too, but nope. Run strait at the robot. Next thing he knows, a giant celestial bronze foot is all he can see and he's sent flying towards cabin nine, landing at the doorstep. One of his cabin mates pulled him up, a vein popping in his head.

"VALDEZ, EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!" As his vision cleared he could (unfortunately) recognized the face of Chuck. Chuck Gilmer was fairly new, but felt that he owned the Hephaestus cabin, as he was big. Like bigger than Frank big.

"Uh, well, big robot, destroying stuff, really need to get to cabin, please move!" Leo ducked under the big guys legs and scrambled over to his desk. He threw the drawer open and tried to find one of his new gadgets. Luckily the Archimedes sphere had done some updating over the years, and now has the ability to create things such as grenades and other small weapons. He rummaged through more random things until he found the celestial bronze EMPs. "Please work." We muttered as he fished three out of the drawer. Maneuvering around Chuck, he readied to throw. "Please work." He said as he threw the grenade. The robot went limp and crumbled to the ground, and Leo fell to his knees. Unfortunately, the moment of rest was short lived, as Chuck soon tossed him to the ground.

"Valdez, you've got a heck of a lot of explaining to do! What in the world was that! How could you… "

"Now, now, Mr. Gilmer, please unhand Leo." Phew. Saved by the Centaur.

"I will address this with him myself." Okay. Not so much saved by the Centaur.

The walk to the big house was one of the worst on his list of bad walks, almost as bad as the tunnels in the House of Hades. That was far up on the list. He trudged up the steps and with shoulders sagging entered the conference room. Seating himself in a folding chair, he crossed his arms on the ping-pong table. Chiron merely sat down on the floor, but his torso still shown above the table.

"So. Has there been any major damage?" The centaur asked calmly.

"Except for a small dent in the ground, thankfully no."

The old centaur sighed. "Okay. Hopefully I can convince the Nymphs to reconstruct the ground, and Ill get the Hecate cabin to cast a memory spell. Again. Head back to your cabin and please do not continue to test your creations outside of bunker nine. Dismissed."

Five minutes later everything was back to normal, and thankfully the campers had stopped hurting him. But of course, that was ruined as well.

"Leo Valdez you come here right now!" The voice that could be music to his ears or daggers at his throat, the voice belonged to Calypso, the love of his life, yet also the girl that would sometimes treat him like a misbehaved child, and right now was a time for a spanking. Yippee. She advanced on him with arms pumping stiffly. Unfortunately as she was exposed to a magic island for so long, she was not affected by the memory spell. She was probably worse then Chiron as far as talks go. She walked up to him with a frown on her face, and promptly slapped him.

"I deserved that." He said as he rubbed his face.

"Yes, you did. Now tell me what happened."

"Um, well, robot for defenses, decided to test it outside, and it kind of went hay wire…"

"So who fought it off? Percy? Jason?"

"Oh, well thanks for faith in your boyfriend. Actually, _I_ fought it off, thank you very much."

She slapped him again.

"What ah, hey what was that-"

"That was for nearly destroying the camp."

"But you already slapped me-"

She cut him off short as she pulled him into a kiss. She broke off just an inch from his face and whispered, "That's for saving the day."

I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. There is definitely more to come, and I hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
